limitlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepathy
Telepathy 'Capabilities' The ability falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. 'Applications' Similar to "Telekinesis", "Telepathy" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves projecting, reading and manipulating thoughts. Telepathic Defense *Illusion Manipulation: The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. *Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *Psychic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. Telepathic Offense *Binding: The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. *Darkside View: The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. *Download: The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. *Emotion Manipulation: The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. *Lightside View: The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. *Mental Projection: The ability to project thoughts into reality. *Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. *Mind Exchange: The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body; can be done in inanimate objects as well, telekinetically controlling it. *Mindscape Transportation: The ability to transport physical matter into one's conscious or subconscious thoughts. *Neurocognitive Deficit: The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. *Pain Inducement: The ability to induce an illusion of pain. *Psionic Inundation: The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. *Psychic Constructs: The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. *Psychic Energy Manipulation: The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. *Psychic Inhibitors: The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit another's capabilities. *Psychosomatic Illusion: The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe physical damage. *Pushing: The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. *Telepathic Prediction: The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. *Thought Manipulation: The ability to control the thoughts of others. Telepathic Supplementary *Audible Inundation: The ability to create voices and sounds in the minds of others. *Body Language Analysis: The ability to predict the target's next move. *Consciousness Transferal: The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body. *Mind Image: The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. *Mind Link: The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. *Mind Melding: The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. *Mind Walking: The ability to enter the mind of another. *Omnilingualism: The ability to intuitively understand new languages. *Psychic Communication: The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. *Psychic Navigation: The ability to create a mental map of the area. *Psychic Wave Manipulation: The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. *Sensory Scrying: The ability to perceive through the sense of other beings. *Sleep Inducement: The ability to put others to sleep. *Telempathy: The ability to communicate through emotions. *Telepathic Relay: The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. *Telepathic Speaking: The user of this power can speak by using their mind combined with mental powers. *Thought Manifestation: Project one's thoughts telepathically. *Truth Inducement: Make others tell the truth by shutting down their brain inhibitors. 'Limitations' *Does not work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, robots,etc.). *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to one target at a time. *May be unable to "turn off" their power and have to constantly hear thoughts. *Since the user constantly hears thoughts, this power becomes ineffective in large crowds. *May not be able to read impulsive actions. *Users of Psychic Shield are either immune or highly resistant. *May get overwhelmed by too many thoughts. *Unless one is multilingual or has the automatic ability to translate and decrypt, ability may not work if the target is thinking in alternate languages or encrypted codes. *The more intense the thought, the louder is sounds to the user. 'Known Users' Comic/Cartoon All Martians (DC Comics) Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (DC Comics) Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz (DC Comics) Icon (DC Comics) Psimon (DC Comics) Aquaman (DC Comics) Tempest (DC Comics) Tomorrow Woman (DC Comics) Saturen Girl (DC) Superman (DC Comics) Kryptonians (DC Comics) Amperi (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Sir George (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Anodites (Ben 10) Ra'ad (Ben 10) Ao (Yozakura Quartet) Aqualad (Teen Titans) Aranea Serket (Homestuck) Archangel Members (Paradox Saga) Black Bolt (Marvel) Blindfold (Marvel Comics) Psylocke (Marvel Comics) Cable (Marvel Comics) Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel Comics) Chamber (Marvel Comics) Charles Xavier/Proffesor X (Marvel) Nate Gray/X-Man (Marvel Comics) Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl/Phoenix (Marvel Comics) M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost/White Queen (Marvel Comics) Astrid Bloom (Marvel Comics) Quentin Quire (Marvel Comics) Stepford Cuckoos (Marvel Comics) Sage (Marvel Comics) David Haller/Jemail Karami/Tyrannix the Abominoid/Gestalt (Marvel) The Goblin Queen (Marvel) Vriska Serket (Homestuck) Betta George (Angel: After the Fall) Sadecki Demons (Angel: After the Fall) Elsa (Creepschool) Elton (Monster Buster Club) Goliad (Adventure Time) Giant Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) Halinor (W.I.T.C.H.) Ma-Ti (Captain Planet) Kira (Phantom Investigators) Madelyne Spaulding (Static Shock) Sasuke the Demon Queller (Usagi Yojimbo) Scarah Screams (Monster High) Mind Reader Conch users (Xiaolin Showdown) Daphne (Winx Club) to Bloom Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Film/Television Homo Superiors (The Tomorrow People) Merrill Young & Patsy LaRue (Vampire High) Matt Parkman (Heroes) Maury Parkman (Heroes) Charles Deveaux (Heroes) Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) Peter Petrelli (Heroes) Barry The Bellboy (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse novels) The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Telepaths Demons (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); temporarily Ryan James (Smallville) Listeners (Legend of the Seeker) Phoebe Buffay (Friends) The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) The Ood (Doctor Who) Missouri Moseley (Supernatural) Angels and Archangels (Supernatural) Seraphim (Supernatural) Spock (Star Trek) The Vulcans (Star Trek) Gary Mitchell (Star Trek: The Original Series) Space Jockeys (Aliens franchise) Christy Jenkins (Charmed) Zachary (Charmed) Clark Kent (Smallville); temporarily Trip (Power Rangers Time Force) Xybrians (Power Rangers Time Force) Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family) Telepaths (Mutant X) Rage (Dream Warrior) Nan (American Horror Story: Coven) Fiona Goode (American Horror Story: Coven) The Wraith (Stargate Atlantis) Dr. Tachyon (Wild Cards series) Tezuka Miyuki (Kamen Rider Ryuki) Kelly Bailey (MisFits) Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim VS The World) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Grandma (The Twilight Zone: I Sing the Body Electric) River Tam (Firefly) Siu May (Mermaid Got Married) Sara (Race to Witch Mountain) Poli Truper (Supertorpe) Lucia (Los Protegidos) Catalina Bladimof (Chica Vampiro) Keira Beltrán (Los Unicos) Shadow Man (TF2 Freak) Manga/Anime Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Babidi (Dragon Ball Z) King Kai (Dragon Ball Z) Cobra (Fairy Tail) Warren (Fairy Tail) Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) G1 Soundwave (Transformers) Goshinki (InuYasha)